Our Fire Flower
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Yet another fluffy Rin x Len One-shot! Based on Fire Flower by Len. Please read and rate, and thank you to all who read this story! (T to be safe)


Hi guys! Time to atempt another Rin x Len story (One-shot)! I'd like to thank Danniboiisreal for reviewing my last story. This time it's on Fire Flower by Len! (Based on the PV from Project Diva F, and my own imagination). Please Read and Review. Thanks!

"Len!" shouted the pop star's manager. "You're live in fifteen minutes!"

"God Dammit...", muttered Len as he ran his hand through is hair.

"Hey! don't mess it up before the show!" shouted his wonderfully naggy as hell manager.

Len sighed. His manager was enough of a worry, but he had to worry about _her._

 _ **"Can I really do this?" "Tell her my love, AND fix our broken relationship?".**_

He could only just sit on his seat and just tightly grasp the sides of the chair.

 **Rin.**

A girl was running down the street in a hurry, pushing past people and getting the occasional "Hey!" or "Watch it!"

Did her really want her to be there? After all, he did get her a front row ticket and everything.

 _Text Message_

 _To: Rin K._

 _Fr: Len. K_

 _Please come to the (insert name of Japanese city) concert hall at 7:00 PM on this Saturday._

 _P.S. I want to fix this. I'm sorry..._

She finally got to the concert hall. There was a huge sign there on the fromt of the building with : KAGAMINE LEN! LIVE ON SATURDAY NIGHT AT 7:00! BUY YOUR TICKETS NOW!

Rin couldn't help but smile a little, even if _that_ happened.

 **Flashback**

 _"Len I-"_

 _"I HATE YOU!" "I WISH I NEVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND THAT I NEVER MET YOU!"_

 _The boy then leaves the scene leaving Rin behind all by herself._

 _*sniff* "Len..."_

 **End**

She reassured herself. Out loud she said, "I hope we can fix this. I hope we can".

 **Len**

"Five minutes Len. Break a leg". said the technician handing Len his guitar, a TV yellow Les Paul Junior to match his orange outfit (Project Diva F, "Starmine"). **(A/N: I wanted to go for a different vibe by having him do the whole play guitar and sing rather then dance).**

This time is the he couldn't mess up. He fiddled with the plastic pick he held in his hand.

 _ **"I need to do this. To fix our relationship and tell her that I love her again".**_

He let out a deep breath.

"You're on Len!" shouted his manager.

He pushed the curtain aside running on stage with his guitar in hand.

"ARE YOU ALL READY!?"

The crowd screamed at Len with massive volume, buzzing with the fan's enthusiasm.

Then he spotted her in the audience.

He smiled.

 **Rin**

She noticed Len up on stage. His bright, confident smile, and the enthusiasm that glowed in his eyes.

 _ **"Music really was the right career choice for him huh?"**_ she thought.

Then their eyes met. She was greeted with his smile. Her face was dusted with a light shade of pink as she smiled and waived at him.

He opened his mouth and began as the piano played its melody

 _"I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start"_

 _I'll sing those words to the sky_

 _A place in which I can launch up bursting dreams_

 _I've left this city in search of such a place_

 _Turned off the power when I felt it vibrate_

 _There's no stopping a lit fuse_

 _If the world were to end right now_

I would give up everything else just to be together with you for the rest of eternity

 _Like a Fire Flower_

 _I must not disappear_

 _Sparks scatter everywhere as my dream launches away_

 _"It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start" I tell such a lie_

 _Scenery that I'm not accustomed to_

 _A forced smile_

 _This festival is a bit different from your average showy one_

 _The words coming from my answering machine repeat "Do your best!" again_

 _This fuse has almost been put out by tears_

 _If the beginning of the universe were that kiss_

 _Then the starry sky would be traces of all our miracles scattered about_

 _Like a Fire Flower_

 _My dreams_

 _Will make a thundering sound_

 _So that you can easily find them_

 _"It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start"_

(Rin gasps as she finally picked up the reference. _**"Did he write this about us?")**_

 _I guess my lie has been found out_

 _Being born and being brought up_

 _Separated us_

 _Appearance and shape_

 _Different between us_

 _Man and woman_

 _Like night and day, we are_

 _And yet, if only our hearts could be made into one_

(Len plays the solo on his guitar with all of his passion, seeing Rin's shock and realization.)

 _If the way of life were a sparkler_

 _Even if it were only momentarily, it'd be nice if it lit up us two like a sunflower_

 _Like a Fire Flower_

 _One day, the night sky will be filled with large flowers_

 _Until the day that they bloom, wait for me_

 _"I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start"_

 _I'll sing those words to the sky!_

He finishes the sing and everyone claps at him. He bows, takes off his guitar, and runs backstage to hand the guitar to his tech. He uttered a quick thanks and ran back on stage.

"SO WHO' S READY FOR A SHOW TONIGHT!?"

The audience once again roared with life and began to cheer and scream out his name.

However Rin was silent. She was crying as she realized one thing. _**He still loved her.**_

 **After the show**

Len was running up to Rin after the show had ended, when all of the people were leaving.

He the grabs her hand and begins tearing up.

"I'm sorry! I never should've doubted you!" "I love you Rin, I really do!"

She looks at him silently. She showed no emotion, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I guess you don-"

But before he could finish, she pulled him into a tender, sweet, and passionate kiss. They both cried their hearts out realizing one thing. They were ready again.

They then both broke apart panting.

"I love you. I forgive you", said a teary eyed, but joyful.

They saw fireworks going off in the back ground.

"Well isn't that ironic..." said Len.

"Sure is", said Rin.

They both got into another kiss as the fireworks went off in the background.

it had set off a Fire Flower in thier hearts.

FIN~

So how did you guys like it? Want me to write more for y'all? Thanks to all who read, and please leave a review!- Derp.


End file.
